pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Tactics
Tactics is another word for the strategies a person uses to overcome a certain obstacle. In the case of PTD (Pokemon Tower Defense), there are several different classes of attack styles that can be used to overcome certain "game obstacles." Physical Attacks Physical attacks will be marked as "Physical" next to the "category" section when observing your Pokemon's Stats and moves. A Physical attack takes time to reach the target, and are stronger depending on the Attack stat of a Pokemon. For example, if you have a Machamp uses Giga Impact, the attack will be very powerful, since Machamp's base attack is high. However, if Alakazam uses said move, the attack will be very weak, since Alakazam's base Attack is low. Special Attacks Special attacks will be marked as "Special" next to the "category" section when observing your Pokemon's stats and moves. A Special takes nearly no time to reach the target/targets, and are stronger depending on the Special Attack stat of a Pokemon. For example, if you have an Alakazam uses Hyper Beam, the attack will be very powerful, since Alakazam's base Special Attack stat is high. However, if Machamp uses said move, the attack will be very weak, since Machamp's base Special Attack stat is low. Stat-Modifiers Stat-Modifiers are moves that changes the current stats of an opposing team. This changes a Pokemon's ability to battle, whether it is for them or against them. There are too many moves to list, like string shot or leer , so use this link to find every stat-modifier. Category:Help desk Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies Category:Help Status Ailments Status Ailments are moves that affect a Pokemon negatively. These moves cause the effected Pokemon to be crippled, from slowing down so that many attacks can be landed on it, to causing continuous damage over a certain amount of time. Stop moves also prevent that same Pokemon from making any progress towards the end of the game screen for several seconds. List of Status Ailments *Sleep *Freeze *Burn *Paralysis *Poison *Confusion *Flinch STAB STAB moves ('S'ame-'T'''ype '''A'ttack 'B'onus) can be described as an attack boost with same-type attack styles with Pokemon. The best way to think of it is an electric-type Pokemon using an electric-type attack will do 50% more damage than a water Pokemon using the same attack. Turn-Around Attack A Turn-Around Attack is the savior of most parties. These attacks turn your opponent around and makes them walk back until they reach the beginning before they are allowed to turn around again. Move List *Whirlwind *Roar *Growl *Dragon Tail *Circle Throw (however, this move does not turn the pokemon around as it should) Surrounding Attack A Surrounding Attack is an attack the hits all Pokemon within a certain radius of the Tower. These moves are used to clear vast quantities of Pokemon in a few attacks, or simply affect them with something. These are best used for training purposes due to their ability to let lower leveled Pokemon hit all Pokemon that pass them, then allow much higher leveled Pokemon finish them off for fast experience. Move List *Bulldoze *Searing Shot *Heat Wave *Discharge *Thunder Wave *Poison Gas *Lava Plume *Roar *Muk's Gas Long-Ranged Attack A Long-Ranged Attack can be used to hit Pokemon that are out of the zone of your Pokemon's reach. Long-Ranged attacks are very devastating and can be used to save that last rare candy from being stolen. To make it work, your Pokemon attacks an enemy Pokemon near you with an attack like Shadow Ball or Surf. While the attack hits the targeted Pokemon, the attack will still move along the screen in a single direction, hitting all those in its path. This is especially useful if when aiming down a path, allowing the move to hit many Pokemon at once. Move List *Shadow Ball *Surf *Psyshock Traps Traps are moves that a Pokemon can learn that place a hazard on the ground to effect multiple Pokemon that walk over it. This characteristic may have been carried over from the games, where any Pokemon who switches into the field will be affected. Move List *Stealth Rock *Toxic Spikes *Spikes Team Teams are going to be custom to each scenario. Whether you are under the recommended level, or you are level 100's on Route 8 just training a level 1 up. Here is an example of a team that can be used to win levels that are fairly difficult and have a strong chance of succeeding with proper changes of moves when the level demands them. Example of Party # Golem (Bulldoze) # Tentacruel (Toxic Spikes, Ice Beam) # Charizard (Flamethrower, Bulldoze) # Venusaur (Growth, Giga Drain, Synthesis) # Parasect (Growth, Giga Drain, Spore) # Primeape (Focus Energy, Focus Punch) # Nidoking (Focus Energy, Rage, Helping Hand, Chip Away, Sunny Day, Rain Dance) Another Example of a Party (Without Moves) #Venusaur/Vileplume/Victreebel #Charizard/Ninetales/Arcanine #Blastoise/Poliwrath/Starmie #Raichu/Magneton/Jolteon #Pidgeot/Fearow/Farfetch'd #Wigglytuff/Tauros/Snorlax Hopefully this guide is helpful for completing those challenging levels, as well as identifying the different attacks around the game! Category:Help desk Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies Category:Help